Shadows of Destruction! The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence
Shadows of Destruction! The Awakening of the Messiah of Silence! is an episode from Sailor Moon S and is the 123rd episode of the series in Japan and the 116th episode in English. Its English title is Wake Up Call. Summary The fifth and final witch plans on taking more crystal hearts and sets a trap for the Sailor Senshi. Meanwhile, the countdown begins to the end and the Messiah of Silence herself finally appears as opposed to Sailor Saturn, which surprises the other three Outer Soldiers. Plot The final witch, Cyprine, uses her powers to bring people to Mugen Academy in the night. The Sailor Senshi go to confront her and she traps them in a dimension where they have to battle both her and her twin, Ptilol. The Senshi try to attack them, but their attacks get absorbed into the twins' staffs, making them stronger. Realizing that they can't attack them directly, Sailor Mercury uses Sabo Spray to cloud the area. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars force the two to separate and when both twins attack the senshi, they jump out of the way, causing the two to fire attack each other, destroying the witches, and releasing the pure heart crystals. Meanwhile Karoinite lures Chibiusa to Hotaru's home, and captures her, despite the efforts of Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask. The Inner and Outer Senshi meet in the depths of Mugen, only to find Chibiusa captured, and Hotaru possessed by the Messiah of Silence. Sailor Moon tries to save Chibiusa, but is prevented by a barrier. The Messiah of Silence steals Chibiusa's pure heart crystal and consumes it. To the senshi's surprise, she does not turn into Sailor Saturn, but as another powerful daimon, Mistress 9. Kaolinite is destroyed by Mistress 9, having served her purpose. Taking Chibiusa, the senshi flee the school as it begins to shake. Mamoru uses his powers to keep Chibiusa alive with the absence of her pure heart crystal. Setsuna visits the Inner Senshi to inform them that she will help Uranus and Neptune defeat Mistress 9. The others object worried about Hotaru's safety, but she tells them that the monster had taken over and it needs to be done. The five Sailor Scouts go to Mugen Academy and prepare to rescue both Chibiusa and Hotaru from Mistress Nine's evil influence on her and reawaken her as Sailor Saturn. Changes Changes From the Manga *Kaolinite is destroyed by Sailor Moon, after she turns into a terrifying Daimon. *Cyprine and Ptilol have different powers, such as mind manipulation and causing hail storms *Mistress 9 steals Chibiusa's own Silver Crystal as well as her soul. * Cyprine and Ptilol are destroyed by Super Sailor Moon. First Appearances |-|Characters = *Cyprine *Ptilol *Mistress 9 |-|Items = |-|Transformation phrases = |-|Attacks = Trivia *In the Spanish dub Haruka said that if Sailor Uranus fully awakened, the world would end. Obviously she should have said Sailor Saturn (Hotaru). Errors *In a close-up of Cyprine behind her desk, her earrings are colored in with the same shades used for her skin. *When the Senshi leave the building with Chibiusa's body, Sailor Moon's gloves and odango covers are absent. Gallery Category:Sailor Moon S episodes Category:Anime episodes Category:Anime Category:Work in Progress